Edited Quantum Mirror New Year's Eve
by Literal Literary
Summary: Vala and Daniel centered New Year’s Eve one shot. What happens when Daniel Jackson faces a doppelganger rival for Vala Mal Doran’s affections? I’m reposting it with a bit more dialog at the ending – an alternate ending if you will. My beta liked the or


**Quantum Mirror New Year's Eve**

**Or How to Make a New Year's Resolution in an Alternate Universe**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Stargate characters, ideas or themes. As a matter of fact, Stargate can have my ideas if they want them (wouldn't that be great). All standard applicable disclaimers apply to this piece. I have tried to source any materials quoted in furtherance of this story.

Spoilers: Season 1, There But For The Grace of God, and Probably some of Season 10 and beyond

Summary: Vala and Daniel centered New Year's Eve one shot. What happens when Daniel Jackson faces a doppelganger rival for Vala Mal Doran's affections? This is my attempt to write a heart warming fluffy story; my New Year's Eve challenge to myself.

Rating: K+ or T.

Author's Note: This is my New Year's Eve Stargate fiction one shot. I'm reposting it with a bit more dialog at the ending – an alternate ending if you will. My beta liked the original ending and I liked this one. So I'm reposting it. If you've already read the story you can just read the last page. And please give me the gift of your thoughts.

**Happy New Year Everybody!**

Now on to the story . . .

"Sam I don't know why you bothered dragging me to the mall and the salon today," Vala whined.

"Because Daniel may change his mind about tonight, and even if he doesn't, you're still coming with the rest of us to the party."

"I know all about your Tau'ri tradition: first the clock strikes midnight, then everyone yells 'Happy New Year' and then you kiss someone while some strange Guy Lombardo song, Old And Sighs, plays."

"It's Auld Lang Syne, Vala," Sam said.

"Look you'll be kissing Jack; Mitchell has Carolyn and Teal'c has Ishta. I'll just be standing around like a spare tire, and I won't have anyone to kiss when the clock strikes midnight. It's just too sad to think about. I can just stay home and watch it all on the television," Vala said glumly and smarting, not for the first time, from Daniel's latest rejection.

"It's called being a fifth wheel. And, don't worry I'll talk to Daniel and see if I can get him to change his mind. If he doesn't, I'll find you a blind date for tonight," Sam told her wondering where she'd dig up a date for Vala at the last minute. Besides, you have a beautiful dress, don't you want to wear it," Sam asked her with a smile.

"Yes!"

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

"Look Sam, I don't want to encourage Vala by taking her out tonight," Daniel told Sam.

"So you're going to sit home and let Vala kiss someone else at midnight," Sam looked at him with annoyed eyes. "Daniel you're your own worst enemy; everyone can see how you feel about her but you," Sam shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sam," Daniel said stubbornly. "Besides I never go out on New Year's Eve; it's amateur night."

"UNSCHEDULED OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" Walter Harriman's voice boomed over the PA system.

Sam and Daniel looked at each other and ran for the Gate room just in time to see a traveler come through the gate.

"Oh no! Not again!" Daniel and Sam chimed at the same time.

Dr. Daniel Jackson had just run through the Stargate from P3R 233 where he'd been studying a strange looking Mirror. He'd lost track of his teammates and come through the gate alone. And now he was looking out into a strange Gate room, "Oh no!"

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Dr. Daniel Jackson stood in the strange Gate room looking at his doppelganger, Dr. Daniel Jackson.

"Let me guess, you touched the Quantum Mirror on P3R 233, lost your team and came through the Stargate," Original Daniel said with a been there and done that tone in his voice.

"Yes," Alternate Universe Daniel exclaimed.

"Where's the remote control to the Quantum Mirror," Sam asked.

"I didn't see a remote control," Alternate Universe Daniel said.

"No remote control," Sam asked again.

"No! Captain Mitchell had it the last I saw it. We were going to move the Mirror together," Alternate Universe Daniel said.

"Look without the remote control, we can't help you get back to your reality," Sam told him. "We're just going to have to wait until your Mitchell figures this out."

"Well I have a date tonight," Alternate Universe Daniel said. "In fact, I have several dates tonight."

"What?" Original Daniel raised an eyebrow at this pronouncement.

"Never sleep with only one woman; variety is the spice of life; that's my motto," Alternate Daniel smirked.

"What!" Original Daniel looked at his doppelganger as if he were looking at some alien that had invaded his body.

"I've never been one to be tied down to a woman," Alternate Universe Daniel stated, and added in a whisper, "Casual sex is the only way to go."

"Well I disagree," Original Daniel huffed.

"I'll call Area 51 and see if I can get the remote control from our quantum Mirror," Sam said ending the bizarre conversation between the Daniels.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Sam took both Daniels up to General Landry's office and explained the situation. Everyone sat and waited while General Landry spoke to Area 51 by telephone.

"I'm sorry,' General Landry said, "Looks like you're stuck until tomorrow; it's the earliest we can transport the device here."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Sam and Original Daniel escorted Alternate Universe Daniel to guest quarters.

"So in your reality, you never married Sha're and lived on Abydos," Original Daniel asked.

"No in my reality, we went to a more advanced planet. But I was betrothed to one of its residents. That ended tragically when my fiancé was taken as a host by the Goa'uld."

"That's what happened to my wife, she was taken as a host and later killed," Original Daniel said.

Original Daniel suspected that Alternate Universe Daniel had also been engaged to Sha're and began to ask for the name of Alternate Universe Daniel's fiancé. Before he could get the question out, Vala walked around the corner.

"Oh my god, is it you Vala!" Alternate Universe Daniel looked as if he had seen a ghost as he ran up to Vala and encircled her with his arms.

"Daniel?" Vala looked at the man she thought was her Daniel and this strange turn of behavior.

"Hey!" Original Daniel moved forward to pry Alternate Universe Daniel off of his Vala.

"Daniel? There are two Daniels?" Vala smiled with glee.

"Vala, this Daniel came through the Quantum Mirror," Sam explained.

"Oh, wow!" Vala was amazed and thrilled at the new Daniel's reaction to her.

"I don't know how things work in your reality, but we usually don't fondle women we've just been acquainted with here. Remember that you've never met her or any other woman in this reality," Original Daniel huffed.

"You don't understand," Alternate Universe Daniel exclaimed. "Vala is . . . was . . . my Vala is the woman I referred to as my fiancé. Although, she is now the Goa'uld Qetesh."

"You mean you were engaged to Vala before Qetesh took her," Sam asked Alternate Daniel.

"Yes," Alternate Daniel said to Sam and Original Daniel as he gripped Vala around the waist.

Original Daniel's mouth hung open as did Vala's.

"Your parents arranged it as part of a goodwill exchange between our worlds Vala," Alternate Daniel said.

"My parents?"

"Yes your father and mother are ambassadors of your planet, Galvin, the first world the Stargate went to," Alternate Universe Daniel said. "And I was an ambassador for Earth at the time."

"Are your parents still alive," Original Daniel asked.

"Oh yes, very much so," Alternate Universe Daniel answered.

"And when was your Vala taken by Qetesh," Vala asked quietly.

"She was taken the night before our wedding. It is exactly five years ago today," Alternate Daniel said looking into Vala's eyes. "I searched for you earnestly, Vala. It's why I joined the Stargate program. Our tragedy is known across the galaxy, Vala. We're listed right below John F. Kennedy Jr. and his young bride as tragic star-crossed love interrupted too soon."

"Really!" Original Daniel, Sam and Vala looked at one another and then back at Alternate Universe Daniel.

"Oh yes," Alternate Universe Daniel took an article out of his pocket, "My mother sent this yesterday."

Vala took the article and then handed it to Daniel and Sam. It was a Wall Street Journal article with the full story of Vala Mal Doran and Dr. Daniel Jackson's tragedy. There was a copy of their engagement photo in the article.

Original Daniel was speechless. Vala looked a little pale and shaky, but she recovered her composure quickly.

"So the Stargate program is public knowledge in your universe," Sam asked.

"Oh, yes," Alternate Universe Daniel said. "My parents funded the first expedition with corporate sponsorship."

"So your parents are wealthy," Original Daniel said gritting his teeth a bit. He didn't like this other Daniel who had everything handed to him on a silver platter and continued to date and have casual sex while his fiancé suffered as a Goa'uld.

"The Jackson family's early involvement with the Stargate has made them one of the wealthiest American families; and according to the latest polls, the Jacksons are one of the wealthiest families in the galaxy."

"Well Dr. Jackson, if you'll agree to sign a confidentiality agreement, I'm sure General Landry would authorize your accompanying us tonight to ring in the New Year," Sam said. "As a matter of fact, Vala's doesn't have a date this evening."

"Well what good fortune for me," Alternate Universe Daniel smiled a bit wickedly as if Vala were a long awaited prize he thought he might never attain.

"Oh no, I don't think that's such a good idea," Original Daniel shook his head.

"Why Daniel, you object to me not only on behalf of yourself but all the alternative Jacksons as well," Vala huffed indignantly.

"No, no, no, no," Original Daniel stammered.

"Well you're coming tonight right," Alternate Daniel looked at Original Daniel.

"No, I don't like going out on New Year's Eve," Original Daniel said.

"Or any other night either," Vala smirked.

"Well then it's settled," Alternate Daniel said smoothly, "Vala you shall be MY date tonight." He took her hand and kissed it lingering several beats too long in a manner that made Original Daniel seethe.

"As a matter of fact, I am coming tonight," Original Daniel said.

"Well wonderful Dr. Jackson, Vala and I shall look forward to seeing you there," Alternate Daniel said smoothly marking Vala as his territory for the evening.

Vala looked from one Daniel to the other and said nothing. She'd rather be with her own Daniel tonight, but it was clear to her that he had only agreed to go because he wanted to make sure Alternate Universe Daniel didn't have too much fun with her and disgrace him.

"Uh, how will we explain a second Daniel," Sam said.

"I shall say he is my cousin," Original Daniel said.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Original and Alternate Daniel were waiting by two limos that Sam had arranged for the evening so that everyone could drink and not worry about driving. Original Daniel wore a traditional black tux that he had hanging in his closet for Washington black tie dinners, which he was occasionally required to attend. Alternate Daniel was wearing a white dinner jacket, black pants and a bow tie. Both Daniels looked lean and handsome. Teal'c, Mitchell and O'Neill were waiting with the Daniels. They were all in traditional tuxes that mimicked that of Original Daniel.

Carolyn, Sam, Ishta and Vala were all late. They were late because, well because women were always late, and because they had met in Vala's room and split a bottle of champagne a half an hour before they were to leave.

"So Vala, two Daniel Jacksons to choose from and you were worried you wouldn't have anyone to kiss at midnight," Carolyn Lam smirked.

"Hardly," Vala said glumly. "Our original Daniel wouldn't even be coming but for his alternate. And, I get the impression that the alternate of Daniel is quite a playboy," Vala said.

"Yes Vala, I think that's an accurate assessment," Sam said.

"I mean, I'm never going to be with my Daniel, so maybe I should just sleep with his look a like. At least I'll have one night," Vala said.

"Don't give up on your Daniel, Vala," Sam said.

"Uh guys, we're twenty minutes late; we better get going," Carolyn told them.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

"Where are those women?" Mitchell and O' Neill used to military punctuality said in unison.

"I do not know O'Neill and Mitchell, but they are indeed late; it is unlike Ishta not to be punctual," Teal'c added.

"They're with Vala, need I say more," Original Daniel said.

"Beautiful women are always worth the wait gentlemen," Alternate Daniel said suavely, "Ah, there they are, and what a vision they all are." He said it loudly enough that the women walking toward the limos heard the complement.

Ishta, tall and blond, was dressed in a gold toga style dress with a flapper style head band over her insignia. She nodded solemnly to Alternate Daniel acknowledging the complement before standing by Teal'c's side with a raised eyebrow indicating that she was not the one to make the women late. He acknowledged her with his own answering raised eyebrow.

Much the same exchange occurred between Carolyn Lam and Cameron Mitchell, except Carolyn's exculpatory eyebrow was a bit of a lie since she had contributed to their tardiness.

Carolyn was wearing a Herve Leger style band dress.

"You look fantastic," Cameron told her with a whistle as she approached.

Carolyn tried to retain her doctor's deadpan face, but broke into a smile and finally said, "Thank you Cameron."

Sam was wearing a midnight blue evening dress with a high bodice and low back. As she approached Jack O'Neill, he said, "Carter, another five minutes and I was going to send a scouting party."

"I'm sorry sir," Sam apologized.

"Well, it was worth the wait, you look . . . you look, well," Jack said.

Sam smiled widely, "Thank you sir."

Vala was wearing a short black party dress that clung to her body in all the right places. The dress had thin straps and a squared bodice that showed a good amount of New Year's cleavage. She wore black evening sandals with a bit of a platform bottom and a wide strap across her ankle and smaller straps across her toes. Her hair hung in curls down her back. She had on glittering crystal drop earrings.

Original Daniel couldn't take his eyes off his Vala. She was breathtaking as she walked towards both Daniels with a sparkle in her eyes. Original Daniel put his hands in his pockets and rocked a bit on his heels. He wanted to take Vala's hand and whisper a complement in her ear. He was about to do just that when Alternate Daniel stepped forward with a big smile.

"Ms. Mal Doran," Alternate Daniel announced loudly, "Your beauty rivals that of Helen of Troy, the face that launched a thousand ships."

Original Daniel scowled. It wasn't that he disagreed with the comparison; he did think Vala was breathtaking, but he caught the bit of dramatic, disingenuous ham in the delivery given by Alternate Daniel and he bristled at it.

"Oh come on," Original Daniel said, "That's laying it on thick."

"I'm sorry I disappoint you," Vala frowned at her Daniel. Why did she bother, she thought dejectedly?

"No Vala, that's not what I meant," Original Daniel said. "I just . . ."

"Well shall we get going," Alternate Daniel jumped in taking advantage of his doppelganger's stammering flub. "Vala and I shall ride with Teal'c and Ishta in one limo. And you all can take the other limo."

Alternate Daniel escorted Vala into the limo as Teal'c and Ishta entered from the other door.

"Well you really put your foot in your mouth with that one Spacemonkey," Jack told Original Daniel as they got into the other limo. "And why is it that you let Don Juan Spacemonkey within ten feet of our Vala?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering that myself," Mitchell gave Original Daniel a scowl.

"He just sort of orchestrated it," Original Daniel stammered.

"Not exactly," Sam chided. "You did have your chance, and you refused to make plans with Vala for tonight. Did you expect that Vala would wait around for you forever," Sam asked Original Daniel pointedly.

"That's exactly what he expected," Jack said. "He just took it for granted and now it's bit him in the ass."

Daniel folded his arms and said nothing.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

As the night progressed, Original Daniel watched as Alternate Daniel wooed his Vala. He danced with her with expert rhythm, dance after dance and style after style.

Vala responded to Alternate Daniel with a tinkling laugh and a sparkle in her eye.

"Vala may I have this dance," Original Daniel asked.

"Sure," Vala said quietly.

As Daniel and Vala danced closely, Daniel regretted the way the evening had turned out. It should be him dancing the majority of dances with Vala.

Vala's head was leaning against Daniel's chest as he held her tightly.

"Vala," Original Daniel said.

"Hmm," Vala answered.

"I want you to know that . . . that I think you look beautiful tonight," Daniel said shyly.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then why did you disagree with the other Daniel when he gave me a complement?"

"I didn't! Not about that anyway . . . it's just . . . oh, let's not talk about it alright."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Daniel could barely get close to Vala without Alternate Daniel gluing himself to her side.

But when Vala went to the ladies room, Original Daniel observed that Alternate Daniel felt free not only to dance with other women but to move his hands freely down their backsides. As the champagne flowed and more trips to the ladies room and separations occurred, Original Daniel observed Alternate Daniel kissing an impeccably dressed blond in a satin white dress as his hands roamed over her bottom.

Original Daniel was incensed.

"You have a date with Vala; act like a gentleman," Original Daniel told his doppelganger.

"What are you going to tell her about this? That's not very sporting of you chum," Alternate Daniel told Original Daniel.

"Just don't mess with her," Original Daniel warned.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

"So how you doing Spacemonkey?" Jack O'Neill thought he already knew the answer to his question. His Daniel looked more than agitated. He looked sick to his stomach with jealousy over Vala.

"I'm fine; I don't like New Year's Eve. I might leave early," Original Daniel thought it would be better just to go get some work done rather than watch this charade.

"Oh, I wouldn't do that Daniel," Jack warned.

"Why not," Original Daniel asked.

"Sam just told me that the Don Juan Spacemonkey has suggested that our Vala go back with him through the Quantum Mirror tomorrow. He's offered to marry her in his Alternate Universe," Jack told him.

"What!" Daniel was stunned; how could someone that was supposed to be him make that rash of a decision.

"Yep," Jack confirmed. "My guess is that the guy smells the tons of ink he'll get by marrying a surprise Vala."

"And what did Vala say?"

"I don't know Daniel," Jack said. "But if I were you, I'd go talk to her and tell her how you feel."

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

It was two minutes to midnight. Original Daniel was looking for his Vala. And he noted that Alternate Daniel was searching for Vala as well. Odd that Vala hadn't sought out the Alternate suave Daniel for a New Year's kiss.

Original Daniel decided to check the balcony on the party room, in spite of the very cold temperatures. He was surprised to see Vala sitting up against a wall with a glass of champagne looking out at the view. Her dress was hitched up very high on her thigh and nearly exposed her bottom. Her pale legs were bent at the knee accentuating her beautiful high heeled feet.

At first Vala didn't notice Daniel staring at her legs. But when he cleared his throat, Vala's eyes found his.

Vala came out of her reverie at the sound. She started a bit at the sight of Daniel, but then she recognized that it was her Daniel and not the suave Alternate Daniel.

"Why aren't you inside with my suave counterpart planning your New Year's Eve kiss, or your life for that matter?"

Vala grinned and shrugged.

"Valaaa," Daniel drew her name out as he came to sit next to her.

At this prompt, Vala looked into her Daniel's eyes. "So you heard about that huh?"

"You mean that the doppelganger has offered to make you one of the richest women in the galaxy? Yeah I heard," Original Daniel ground out. "So what you doing hiding in a corner so close to midnight."

"Well," Vala began.

"Yes, tell me Vala," her Daniel said quietly with a little anticipation building.

"I mean, he's not you is he?"

"No, I'd say he most definitely is not me," her Daniel agreed. "So you're not going off to an alternate universe to be insanely wealthy," Daniel asked.

"I think not," Vala smirked. "I mean I'm sorry Daniel, but your counterpart is a bit of a playboy ass, isn't he?"

"Yes he is," her Daniel agreed as he put his arm around her to provide a little warmth.

"But that doesn't explain why you're hiding from him a minute before midnight?"

"Well Daniel, my first official New Year's Resolution is that I want my first New Year's Eve kiss to be with my Daniel, or not at all," Vala shrugged.

"Ah," Daniel smiled, "That will make my two New Year's Resolutions easier, much easier in fact."

"Ten; Nine; Eight; Seven . . ."

Vala and Daniel heard the crowd counting down inside.

"And what are your New Year's Resolutions my Daniel," Vala asked.

"Five, Four, Three,"

"Well the first one is to kiss Vala Mal Doran at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve," Daniel smiled at the surprised look in Vala's eyes.

"One! Happy New Year!!!" The crowd inside cheered as noise makers exploded and the band began Auld Lang Syne.

"Happy New Year Vala," Daniel said as he leaned in and gave her a lengthy and passionate kiss.

"Happy New Year my Daniel," Vala sighed as they pulled out of the kiss.

"That was," Daniel began expelling his breath with shaky passion.

"Yeah," Vala agreed with a sigh and a nervous laugh.

"So what was your second New Year's Resolution?"

Daniel leaned in and kissed Vala deeply again.

"My second New Year's Resolution was to tell the woman that I can't live without that I love her."

"And how's that one going for you?"

"Well I'm working on that one, do you think she'll be happy when I finally tell her," Daniel asked coyly.

"I know she'll be happy my Daniel."

I know she will, especially considering her second New Year's Resolution," Vala looked at him with a wide cat that ate the canary grin.

"Oh, and what would that be," Daniel asked as he took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"To accept no substitutions of course."


End file.
